memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kritische Versorgung
Der Doktor wird von der Voyager entführt und gezwungen, in einem fremden Krankenhaus zu arbeiten, wo er auf fragwürdige moralische Vorstellungen trifft. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog An Bord eines großen, überfüllten Hospitalschiffs versucht ein Händler namens Gar durch einen Gang zu gehen. Er passiert eine Vielzahl an Patienten und Pflegern. Ein Sensor diagnostiziert bei ihm eine negative Displasie, Viren im Blut und eine Nekrobiose. Dann soll er seine Arme ausbreiten. Er wird als Drallianer identifiziert und ein BK von 15 genannt. Er versucht medizinische Versorgungsgüter an Chellick, den Stationsadministrator, zu verkaufen. Dieser weist es jedoch zurück, da seine letzte Ladung Cytogenica nutzlos war und nur aus verdünnten Proben bestand. Er behauptet, er hätte nicht das Übliche dabei, sondern etwas weitaus spezielleres, und zwar den mobilen Emitter des Doktors. Er meint, dass dieser Artikel jenseits der Norm liegt und ihn ihm aus gutem Willen anbietet. Gar aktiviert diesen, der Doktor erscheint und ist verwirrt. Akt I: thumb|leftDer Doktor besteht darauf zu erfahren, warum er entführt wurde, während Chellick mit Gar einen Preis aushandelt. Gar behauptet, er hätte warpfähiges Dilithium für das Programm eingetauscht. Der Doktor meint, dass er nicht für ein paar Diebe arbeiten wird. Daraufhin meint Chellick, dass er wohl nicht in betriebsfähigem Zustand ist. Nach einer Durchsage erscheinen weitere Verletzte. Chellick erkundigt sich wodurch die Verletzungen verursacht wurde. Daraufhin antwortet eine Stimme, dass es eine Explosion in der Gammadanischen Bergbauanlage gab. Nach einigen Drohungen von Gar, der seine Subroutinen nacheinander verkaufen will, sowie der großen Zahl von Verwundeten die eintrifft, entschließt er sich zu helfen. Obwohl die Technik seiner Meinung nach primitiv ist und er kaum damit umgehen kann, versucht er sein Bestes. Er meint zu Dysek, dass er auch mit dem hippokratischen Eid programmiert wurde und verlangt Anesthezin. Da sie kein Betäubungsmittel haben, muss der Doktor ohne operieren. Thomas Eugene Paris und Harry Kim sind unterdessen an Bord der Voyager auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, nachdem sie auf dem Holodeck eine Partie Eishockey gespielt haben, wobei sie einige Blessuren davongetragen haben. Kim beschwert sich noch bei Paris, warum er den nausikaanischen Spieler so programmiert hat, dass er hoch schlägt. Paris meint, dass man schon mit ein paar Blessuren rechnen muss, wenn man Eishockey spielt. Doch der vermeintliche Doktor sagt den Standardsatz "Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls" und nach einem Scan rät er den beiden, ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Dabei ignoriert er die Geschichte, die Tom zu erzählen beginnt. Dadurch werden Kim und Paris stutzig. Nach einer Untersuchung des Programms durch Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres stellt sich heraus, dass es lediglich eine der alten Trainingsdateien des Doktors ist und der echte Doktor fehlt. Ihre Ergebnisse teilt sie den Führungsoffizieren bei einer Besprechung im Konferenzraum mit. Captain Janeway will wissen, wie Gar mit dem Doktor fliehen und alle Sicherheitsprotokolle austricksen konnte. Tuvok will bereits die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, doch Janeway interessiert im Moment nicht die Schuldfrage, sondern der Tathergang. Daraufhin Neelix erklärt, dass Gar die ganze Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht hat, weil ihm von Neelix' Essen schlecht geworden ist. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass er viel Zeit hatte, alles vom Doktor über den Emitter zu erfahren. Lieutenant Torres findet heraus, dass die Trainingsdatei laut den medizinischen Logbüchern kurz bevor Gar die Voyager verlassen hat aktiviert wurde. Janeway befiehlt nach Gars Schiff zu scannen und macht sich mit Tuvok an die Überprüfung von Dateien mit niedriger Sicherheitsstufe. Daraufhin beginnt die Voyager mit der Suche nach ihrem fehlenden Crewmitglied. Neelix bittet den Captain, nicht Tuvok für das Verschwinden des Doktors verantwortlich zu machen, und meint, es wäre seine Schuld. Er sagt, dass Gar sich ständig beschwerte, wie fade sein Essen wäre und dass Neelix deshalb einige exotische Gewürze hinzugefügt hat, ohne seine fremde Physiologie zu berücksichtigen. Neelix könnte ihn vielleicht wirklich krank gemacht haben, und sagt: "Wäre Gar nicht auf die Krankenstation gekommen, hätte er vielleicht nie den Plan gefasst, den Doktor zu entführen." Janeway sagt dazu lediglich, dass "Männer wie Gar keine Probleme dabei hätten, Gelegenheiten zu finden, andere zu übervorteilen." Neelix hofft, dass er bei der Suche nach dem Doktor behilflich sein kann. Janeway ist sich jedoch sicher, dass er aus der Gelegenheit dazu, sollte sie sich ergeben, das Beste machen wird. An Bord des Hospitalschiffes führt der Doktor eine Operation durch und installiert einen kortikalen Bypass bei einer Patientin. Der medizinische Stab ist von den Fähigkeiten des Doktors beeindruckt, selbst der Chefarzt, Doktor Voje. Dieser meint zum Doktor, dass er mit den Fähigkeiten des Doktors sicher nach Ebene Blau versetzt werden würde. Der Doktor bietet an, die Voyager zu kontaktieren, um mehr Versorgungsgüter zu beschaffen, aber Voje erklärt, dass der Zuteiler sämtliche Kommunikation genehmigt und man zudem einen formellen Antrag einreichen müsse. Der Doktor fragt, wo dieser Mann zu finden ist und wird informiert, dass der Zuteiler der Hauptcomputer ist. Dazu muss er Formular 8-3-W bei Chelick einreichen und in dreifacher Ausfertigung begründen. Er empfiehlt dem Doktor deshalb mit dem zu arbeiten, was vorhanden ist. Während er eine Reihe von Patienten, die auf ihre Protonenbilder warten, untersucht, unterhält er sich kurz mit Tebbis, einem Minenarbeiter, der seine eigene Krankheit korrekt als Knochenextravasation diagnostizieren kann. Er meint auch, dass Musik enorme Heilkraft habe. Das Untersuchungsgerät zeigt außerdem eine Art systemische Erkrankung, eine chromovirale Infektion, wie Voje erklärt. Sie haben insgesamt 12 Fälle dieser Krankheit hier unten. Er ist im Endstadium. Auf die Frage, ob es eine Behandlung gibt, stellt der Doktor fest, dass die Scans kein Cytoglobin in Tebbis' Blut zeigen – er hat nie welches bekommen. Doktor Voje begründet dies damit, dass Tebbis' BK nicht hoch genug sei. Der Doktor fragt, was ein BK ist. Da erscheint Chellick auf dem Deck und informiert den Doktor, dass er sein Programm von Gar erworben hat. Der Doktor kontert, er würde illegal festgehalten, was Chellick jedoch ignoriert. Voje sagt dem Doktor, dass der Zuteiler bestimmt hat, das Programm des Doktors würde auf Ebene Blau benötigt. Im Turbolift fragt der Doktor Chellick nach Ebene Blau. Er nimmt an, es ist eine Art Intensivstation. Chellick sagt, dort ist "der Bedarf nach einer guten Behandlung am intensivsten." Auf Ebene Blau ist der Doktor verblüfft. Hier existieren weitaus bessere medizinische Geräte und die gesamte Qualität des Decks liegt deutlich über der von Ebene Rot. Er übernimmt nun die Hauptverantwortung für Ebene Blau und soll alles tun, damit es ihnen gut geht. Akt II: Der Doktor fragt, warum diese Patienten bevorzugt behandelt werden. Chellicks einfache Antwort lautet, dass ihr BK über dem der anderen liegt. Der BK, Behandlungskoeffizient, wird anhand einer komplexen Formel berechnet, die den Wert des Patienten für die Gesellschaft als Grundlage nimmt. Es werden der Beruf, Leistungen sowie Fähigkeiten in Betracht gezogen. Dieses System sei notwendig, da die Ressourcen begrenzt sind und ein Landwirtschaftsingenieur für die Gesellschaft wichtiger sei, als ein Müllmann. Er meint, dass man die Behandlung begrenzen muss, wenn die Ressourcen begrenzt sind. Er beschreibt dieses System als viel komplizierter. Doktor Dysek, der Chef der Medizin, kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass die Dinaali vor dem Erscheinen von Chellicks Leuten eine sterbende Rasse waren und von Ökokatastrophen geplagt wurden und verhungerten. Der Doktor fragt, ob Doktor Dysek für das, was man auf Ebene Rot als Pflege ansieht, verantwortlich wäre, doch Dysek ignoriert ihn und unterhält sich mit Chellick über den Doktor, als ob dieser abwesend wäre. Dieser bezeichnet dies als unhöflich, wird jedoch weiterhin als ein Stück Technologie behandelt. Chellick lässt ihn dann gehen. Tuvok meldet, dass sie Gars Schiff erreicht haben. Als sie unter Warp gehen, lässt Janeway das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Die Voyager findet indes ein Gerät, welches von Gars Schiff zurückgelassen wurde. Dieses emittiert eine falsche Warpsignatur. Tuvok schlägt eine andere Möglichkeit vor, Gar zu finden, denn das hochwertige Iridiumerz, das er der Voyager verkaufte, hat eine sehr kurze Halbwertszeit. Deshalb muss das Erz von einem Ort nahe der Voyager stammen. Nachdem Fähnrich Kim die Langstreckensensordaten mit diesen Erkenntnissen vergleicht, findet sich eine Bergbauoperation in einem Asteroiden mit 200 humanoiden Lebenszeichen, auf den die Voyager sofort Kurs setzt. Bei ihrer Ankunft werden sie sofort gerufen und der verärgerte Verwalter der Operation verlangt sein Iridiumerz zurück, dass er mit seinen Sensoren entdeckt hat. Als Janeway sagt, dass sie es von einem Mann namens Gar erworben hat, meint der Verwalter, dass es ihm gestohlen wurde. Janeway willigt ein, das Iridium zurückzugeben, aber es ist nur die Hälfte dessen, was Gar gestohlen hat. Mit dem Angebot, auch den Rest wiederzubeschaffen, verrät der Leiter, dass die Induktionseinheiten, die Gar ihm verkaufte, von einem Planeten namens Velos stammen. Dorthin fliegt die Voyager als nächstes. Der Doktor ist währenddessen beeindruckt von den chirurgischen Fähigkeiten von Doktor Dysek, während dieser wiederum die Kenntnisse des Doktors über Zellularreparatur bemerkenswert findet. Er meint, dass er auf diesem Gebiet umfangreiche Forschungen durchgeführt hat. Der Doktor schlägt vor, dass man die Voyager kontaktieren könnte, damit er Dysek all seine Forschungsergebnisse mitteilen kann. Dysek sagt nur, dass Chellick alle Kommunikation genehmigt. Der Doktor bemerkt, dass eine Patientin eine Cytoglobin-Injektion erhält und fragt bei Doktor Dysek, ob die injizierte Patientin eine chromovirale Infektion habe. Dieser fragt verwundert, wieso sie das haben sollte, und der Doktor erklärt, was Voje ihm gesagt hat. Laut Doktor Dysek beugt Cytoglobin aber auch arterieller Alterung vor. Der Doktor meint mit einem Blick auf einen Scanner, dass die Arterien der Patientin gesund seien, doch Dysek kontert, dass es als präventive Medizin verwendet wird und dass es allen Patienten auf Ebene Blau verschrieben wird um deren Lebenserwartung um 40 % zu erhöhen. Der Doktor erzählt von Tebbis, der auf Ebene Rot im Sterben liegt und dass diese Medizin seine Rettung bedeuten könne. Doktor Dysek antwortet kühl, dass diese Frau Bewässerungsingenieurin auf einer Anlage ist, die den halben Subkontinent mit Wasser versorgt und dass es ihrer Gesellschaft viel besser geht, seit sie den Protokollen des Zuteilers folgen. thumb|Das Hospitalschiff 4-2 Der Doktor geht zurück auf Ebene Rot und untersucht Tebbis erneut. Sein Zustand hat sich weiter verschlechtert. Voje ist erstaunt, dass der Doktor von der renommierteren Ebene Rot gekommen ist. Doktor Voje sagt, dies sei deshalb geschehen, weil seine Ko-Enzym-Zuteilung verringert wurde. Sein BK wäre zu niedrig. Der Doktor schlägt vor, ihn zu erhöhen; wenn es lediglich eine Frage der Statistik sei, könne man einfach mehr Daten eingeben. Doktor Voje ist dagegen, aber der Doktor überredet ihn, indem er von der moralischen Verpflichtung eines Arztes gegenüber seinem Patienten spricht. Der Doktor will dann Tebbis' Statistik mit Neutronik erweitern, doch als Voje die Daten eingeben will, kann der Zuteiler die Daten nicht verifizieren und verweigert die Erweiterung. Da kommt Tebbis zu sich und fragt, was der Doktor macht. Dieser erklärt, dass er ihm eine bessere Behandlung verschaffen will. Selbst Tebbis versichert dem Doktor, dass er nicht für sein Schicksal verantwortlich ist. Voje emint zum Doktor, dass er ihm nicht helfen kann. Der Doktor kehrt jedoch zurück auf Ebene Blau und fragt die Krankenschwester, warum eine Patientin noch nicht ihre zusätzliche Cytoglobin-Injektion bekommen habe, denn er habe ihre Dosierung erhöht. Nachdem die Schwester eine Injektion angefordert hat, sagt der Doktor, dass er die Injektion selbst durchführen wird und schickt die Schwester weg. Aber anstatt das Cytoglobin der Frau zu verabreichen, schmuggelt er es auf Ebene Rot und verabreicht es dort dem schlafenden Tebbis. Akt III: Die Voyager, immer noch auf Gars Spuren, ist inzwischen im Orbit von Velos angekommen und Captain Janeway erfährt von Mister Kipp, dem Besitzer der Induktionseinheiten, dass Gar mit ihm aushandelte, die Einheiten auf Kommissionsbasis zu verkaufen und dass Kipp seit mehr als zehn Tagen nichts von Gar gehört hat. Auf Tuvoks Frage, warum ein erfahrener Händler wie Kipp mit jemandem wie Gar Geschäfte machen sollte, erwidert dieser, dass er mit Empfehlung eines Einkäufers kam, den er kenne. Dieser Einkäufer gibt zu, dass es ein Fehler war, Gar zu empfehlen, aber er habe seiner Frau noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Tuvok fragt nach, was sie mit diesem zu tun hat. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, Gar zu empfehlen. Tuvok fragt, ob sie mit ihr sprechen können. Er berichtet, dass sie dann mit Gar durchgebrannt ist, weil ihr Mann übergewichtig und deprimiert war. Janeway versichert, dass ihr Interesse an ihm nicht romantisch ist und ergreift Tuvoks Hand. Tuvok meint, dass sie ein gutes Geschäft für Gar haben. Im Gespräch mit ihr verrät sie letztendlich, dass Gar auf dem Weg zum Spielturnier auf Selek IV ist. Sie sollen ihm auch ausrichten, dass er schnell nach Hause kommen solle. Inzwischen fühlt sich Tebbis besser und richtet sich im Bett auf. Der Doktor meint, dass dies passiert wenn man die richtige Behandlung bekommt. Tebbis wundert sich, dass er auf einmal Cytoglobin erhalten hat. Er warnt den Doktor, dass, was immer er getan hätte, die es herausfinden. Der Doktor gibt vor, nichts illegales getan zu haben, sondern Chellick erklärt zu haben, dass Tebbis einen höheren BK verdient habe, und dass der Zuteiler dann Tebbis' BK neu berechnen ließ. Tebbis meint auch, dass es noch andere Patienten hier gibt, die einen höheren BK verdienen. Der Doktor kehrt mit mehr Cytoglobin zurück und bittet Voje, ihm dabei zu helfen, es zu verteilen. Er fragt woher er es hat. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er es von Ebene Blau hat. Voje fragt schockiert, ob er es gestohlen hat. Das Hologramm erwidert jedoch, dass er es eher als Umverteilung bezeichnen würde. Dieser lehnt ab, aber Tebbis möchte helfen. Der Doktor ist erfreut darüber und erklärt Tebbis, wo man das Cytoglobin injiziert, nämlich in der seitliche Arterie. Dann kommt Voje dazu und sagt, wenn jeder ein Drittel der Patienten übernimmt, sind sie fertig, bevor sie jemand erwischt. Nach kurzer Zeit fragt Doktor Dysek den Doktor, warum er den Patienten unnötige Medikamente verschreibt und der Doktor meint, dass sie keineswegs unnötig seien. Dysek erwidert, dass der Doktor entweder inkompetent sei oder nicht richtig funktioniere. Der Doktor aber behauptet, dies müsse sein, damit der Zuteiler nicht die Medikamentenzuteilung verringert. Er hat überprüft, dass im letzten Monat die Medikamentenanforderung von Ebene Blau enorm gesunken ist, um 6 %. Dysek begründet dies damit, dass ihre Heilungsrate besser war. Der Doktor meint, dass der Zuteiler, wegen seiner effizienten Arbeit ihnen im nächsten Monat weniger bewilligen wird. Daher sieht er die Gefahr, dass sie die Medikamente, die sie brauchen nicht erhalten. Dysek solle darüber nachdenken. Ohne die Ressourcen könnte seine Heilungsrate sinken und der Zuteiler könnte ihn auf eine niedrigere Ebene versetzen. Auf Chellicks Frage, ob es ein Problem gebe, sagt Dysek, dass dieser das System recht schnell begreifen würde. Voje ist begeistert, dass einige Patienten praktisch gesund sind und der Doktor erzählt ihm, dass er erreicht hat, regelmäßig Medikamente nach Ebene Rot umzuleiten. Voje fragt, wie er dies geschafft hat, worauf der Doktor meint, dass er und Dysek eine professionelle Beziehung eingegangen sind. Als sie zu Tebbis' Bett kommen, zeigt er ihm einen Scanner, den er reparierte, während ein Techniker ihn zum Recyceln geben wollte. Tebbis ist inzwischen fast gesund, doch er möchte, dass der Doktor behauptet, er wäre noch krank, damit er zum Arzt ausgebildet werden kann. Sonst würde er mit seinem Vater in der Raffinerie arbeiten. Der Doktor sagt, dass er bald diesen Ort verlassen würde und ihm deshalb nicht viel über Medizin beibringen kann, aber er will sehen, was er tun kann. Die Voyager hat inzwischen Gars Schiff und seine Biozeichen entdeckt. Tuvok kann jedoch keine Spur vom Doktor oder seinem Emitter orten. Sofort erfasst Tuvok ihn nach dem Verringern der Warpgeschwindigkeit mit dem Traktorstrahl. Gar ruft die Voyager, und Janeway will von ihm wissen, wo der Doktor ist. Gar gibt vor, von nichts zu wissen. Janeway fragt, wo sich ihr Doktor befindet, doch Gar gibt sich ahnungslos. Tuvoks Scan ergibt, dass sich weder der Doktor noch sein mobiler Emitter an Bord von Gars Schiff befinden. Er versucht, mit einer Feedbackwelle den Traktorstrahl zu lösen, was Kim zu kompensieren versuchen. Jedoch lässt Janeway ihn einfach in die Arrestzelle beamen. Der Doktor will eine weitere Ladung Medikamente mit Tebbis zusammen verteilen und geht zu seinem Bett. Dort liegt jedoch eine alte Frau und der Doktor fragt beim Zuteiler nach, wo sich Patient R12 befindet. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass dieser auf Ebene Weiß transferiert wurde. Er erkundigt sich bei Voje, ob Ebene Weiß ein Patientenerholungsbereich ist. Voje erklärt ihm jedoch, dass es das Leichenschauhaus ist. Akt IV: Der Doktor begibt sich umgehend zu Chellick und verlangt eine Erklärung für den Tod des Jungen. Dieser meint, dass er für tausende Patienten verantwortlich ist. Nachdem der Doktor bei Chellick Tebbis' Patientennummer angegeben hat und eine Erklärung für seinen Tod verlangt, erklärt dieser, dass Tebbis durch eine nicht behandelte Sekundärinfektion starb. Der Patient hatte seine Medikamentenzuteilung überschritten. Jemand verabreichte ihm unautorisierte Injektionen. Er fragt den Doktor, ob er dachte, dass er es nicht herausfinden würde. Chellick fragt, ob er ihm weitere Verbrechen gestehen will. Der Doktor fragt, ob er überhaupt keine ethischen Richtlinien habe, doch Chellick meint, dass er als Dieb und Lügner ihn nicht über Ethik belehren sollte. Der Doktor meint, dass er nur Leben retten will, während Chellick behauptet, er versuche eine Gesellschaft zu retten. Er fragt, ob R12 ihm dabei helfen hätte können. Er sieht ihn als Belastung für die Gesellschaft an. Der Doktor meint, dass ihr System die Kranken und Schwachen tötet. Der Doktor will ihn anschwärzen, doch Chellick meint, dass seine Vorgesetzten ihn holten, damit er die unangenehmen Entscheidungen trifft. Nach einer hitzigen Debatte über ethische Richtlinien verbindet Chellick das Programm des Doktors mit dem Zuteiler, der von jetzt an die Aktivitäten des Doktors strikt überwacht. Außerdem beschränkt er ihn auf Ebene Blau. Darüber hinaus schickt er alle Patienten auf Ebene Rot nach Hause, da die jährliche Medikamentendosis in Tagen verbraucht wurde. Chellick meint zum Doktor, dass er es vor seiner Tat hätte überlegen sollen. Dann wird er schon zu einem Patienten trasnferiert. Tuvok ist dabei, Gar zu verhören, doch dieser ist nicht sehr kooperativ. Tuvok droht mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung, einer "gewaltsamen und unangenehmen Prozedur". Neelix kommt herein und möchte Gar eine Mahlzeit vorbeibringen. Tuvok ist dagegen, aber Neelix erinnert ihn an die Vorschrift, die den Gefangenen der Sternenflotte erlauben zu essen. Neelix betritt die Arrestzelle und sagt Gar, dass er froh ist, dass nicht sein Essen ihn krank gemacht hat. Daraufhin erzählt er Gar, dass diese Mahlzeit mit talaxianischer Wurmwurzel zubereitet ist – die meisten würden darauf schlimm reagieren. Dann hat Gar auf einmal Magenkrämpfe, worauf Neelix meint, wenn es an der Wurmwurzel liegt, würde es noch viel schlimmer werden. Die üblichen Symptome wären Unterleibskrämpfe, die 30 Stunden lang an Schwere zunehmen. Tuvok ruft bereits die Krankenstation, aber Neelix beruhigt den Vulkanier, dass es nicht tödlich verläuft. Es gäbe zwar ein Gegenmittel, doch nur der Doktor hätte die Befugnis, es zu verabreichen. Neelix fragt ihn, sich an seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erinnern. Tuvok fragt, ob Neelix den Mann absichtlich vergiftet hätte. Neelix meint, dass er nur Blähungsschmerzen habe und dass es keine bleibenden Schäden geben wird. Tuvok weist ihn darauf hin, dass seine Handlung nicht den Vorschriften entspricht. Neelix hält Tuvok nun vor, dass er mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung drohte und dieser rechtfertigt sich, dass er den Verdächtigen nur zur Kooperation ermutigen wollte. Doktor Voje behandelt gerade einen Patienten, als ein Pfleger ihn informiert, dass dieser für die Entlassung vorbereitet werden muss, doch Voje antwortet erzürnt, dass der Patient erst am Ende der Schicht entlassen werden müsste und dass diese noch nicht zu Ende sei. Dann meldet der Zuteiler, Doktor Voje würde bei einer Operation von Doktor Dysek auf Ebene Blau gebraucht. Voje trifft auf Ebene Blau ein, wo er den Doktor bei der Arbeit sieht. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er ihn mithilfe von Dyseks Zugangscodes gerufen hat, weil er seine Hilfe braucht, um seinen mobilen Emitter von der Ebene herunterzuschmuggeln. Da wird er einige Meter versetzt und läuft zu Voje zurück. Voje lehnt zunächst ab und meint, dass zwölf Patienten weggeschickt werden. Voje fragt, wieso er ihm helfen sollte, wenn er seine Patienten schädigt und seine Position gefährdet. Der Doktor schafft es, ihn zu überreden, bevor der Zuteiler sein Programm deaktiviert. Er informiert ihn, dass er seinen mobilen Emitter deaktivieren sollte und in der Schachtel nach Ebene Rot bringen soll. Kurz darauf ist der Doktor dabei, auf Ebene Rot neue Behandlungsprotokolle zu erarbeiten, als Chellick eintrifft. Chellick vermutet, dass Voje ihm bei der Flucht half. Dieser informiert den Doktor, dass er sein Programm deaktivieren würde, da er sich zu einem zu großen Störfaktor entwickelt habe. Beim Versuch, den Emitter des Doktors zu deaktivieren, dreht sich der Doktor herum und injiziert Chellick einen neuralen Blocker zusammen mit demselben Virus, der auch Tebbis infizierte. Dann ruft er Voje und bringt ihn auf einen Tisch. Chellick droht dem Doktor, dass er es für sich nur noch schlimmer macht. Der Doktor meint aber, dass er es Chellick schlimmer macht, da dieser in seinem eigenen Krankenhaus zum Patienten wird. Akt V: Chellick fragt, was er ihm injiziert hat. Der Doktor fragt, ob er sich an Tebbis, Patient R12 erinnert. Beim Scannen durch den Zuteiler erkennt dieser Tebbis, da der Doktor die Blutfaktoren von Chellick geändert hat, indem er ihm Antigene von Tebbis spritzte. Der Doktor verlangt Cytoglobin für Patient R12, was der Zuteiler verweigert. Chellick fragt, ob dies Rache sei. Doch der Doktor verlangt dann genügend Cytoglobin, um jeden Chromo-Virus-Patienten zu behandeln, anstatt es auf Ebene Blau als prophylaktische Medizin zu verwenden. Der Doktor will diese Patienten nicht sterben lassen. Die Voyager erreicht endlich den Planeten der Dinaali und Janeway befiehlt Torres nach dem Programm des Doktors zu scannen. Voji scannt Chellick und meldet, dass seine Infektion schlimmer wird. Der Doktor meint, dass sie warten. Voji hat Bedenken, doch der Doktor sieht dies als einzigen Weg. Chellick bittet Voji um Hilfe, doch dieser hat nur eine Genehmigung für Ebene Rot. Daher soll er Jemanden suchen, der eine Autorisation hat. Vori verlässt daraufhin die Station. B'Elanna Torres lokalisiert das Programm des Doktors in einem Schiff über dem nördlichen Kontinent. Da dieser jedoch immer noch mit dem Hauptcomputer verbunden ist, können sie ihn nicht an Bord beamen. Als sie das Hospitalschiff rufen, antwortet nur der Zuteiler und sagt, dass Administrator Chellick gerade nicht zur Verfügung stünde und außer ihm niemand mit fremden Spezies kommunizieren dürfe. Während der Doktor Chellick weiterhin untersucht, trifft Dysek mit Tebbis ein. Chellick befiehlt ihm, ihn zu behandeln, aber Dysek wiegelt ab, da Cytoglobin nicht für Patienten der Ebene Rot autorisiert ist. Dysek will nicht die Vorschriften verletzen und Chellick wirft ein, dass er die Vorschriften aufgestellt hat. Dysek meint, dass er dann erfreut sein sollte, dass er sie hoch achtet. B'Elanna Torres stellt inzwischen fest, dass sie den Doktor nicht hochbeamen kann, ohne seine Matrix zu beschädigen. Daher schickt Captain Janeway Chakotay mit einem Außenteam hinunter, um den Doktor zu holen. Dabei begleitet ihn auch B'Elanna Torres. Chell fragt, ob Dysek sich mit diesem defekten Hologramm verbündet hat. Dieser verneint es. Dysek hat sich Gedanken über die Ausführungen des Doktors zu Chellicks System gemacht und fand sie aufschlussreich. Er meint, dass wenn er diesen Monat nicht alle Ressourcen anfordert, bekommt er nicht ausreichend für nächsten Monat. Der Doktor meint, dass man die Medikamentenanforderung für Ebene Blau erhöhen könnte, indem man die Zahl der Patienten erhöht. Der Doktor wüsste mindestens ein Dutzend Personen die gegen arterielle Alterung behandelt werden sollten. Deren Leben zu retten, wäre nur ein Nebeneffekt. Dysek kann diesem Gedankengang folgen und fragt Chellick nach seiner Meinung. Dieser findet diesen Vorschlag absurd, doch Dysek fügt hinzu, dass sie auch ihn nach Ebene Blau transferieren müssten, wo er sein Cytoglobin erhalten würde. Da treffen Chakotay und B'Elanna Torres ein und fragen, mit wem sie reden müssen, um Zugriff auf den Hauptcomputer zu erlangen. Der Doktor meint, dass er sofort bei ihnen ist, aber zuvor, noch einen Patienten behandeln muss. Dann fragt er Chellick, ob sie eine Vereinbarung haben. Als Chellick schließlich zustimmt, beamen Chakotay und B'Elanna an Bord. Zurück auf dem Schiff ist der Doktor nicht im Reinen mit sich, was seine Handlungen an Bord des Hospitalschiffes angeht. Während einer Routineuntersuchung von Seven of Nine, bei der er keine Krankheiten oder Fehlfunktionen feststellen kann, bittet er sie, einen Check-Up an ihm durchzuführen. Sie fragt, ob er denn Schwierigkeiten gehabt habe, dies verneint er, er wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, da er eine Zeit nicht an Bord war und außerdem mit einem fremden Computer verbunden. Seven sagt nach ihrer Diagnose, es gäbe keine Probleme und sein Programm arbeite innerhalb normaler Parameter. Auch in den vergangenen Tagen arbeitete er normal. Dann fragt er speziell nach Problemen mit seinen ethischen Subroutinen und erklärt ihr den Grund für die Bitte nach der "Untersuchung". Er gibt zu, Chellick absichtlich vergiftet zu haben, weil er ihn zwingen wollte, andere Patienten zu behandeln, die im Sterben lagen. Seven antwortet, dass er bereit war, ein Individuum zu opfern zum Besten eines Kollektivs, doch er sagt, er strebe nicht gerade die Borg-Ideale an. Daraufhin sagt Seven, dass es ihr leid tue, aber sie müsse dem Doktor eine gute Gesundheit bescheinigen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Debi A. Monahan, Gregory Itzin und John Durbin hatten alle schon Gastrollen in . Monahan spielte Melissa in , Itzin spielte Ilon Tandro in und Hain in , und Durbin spielte Traidy in . Gar handelt mit Iridium, welches nur eine sehr kurze Halbwertszeit hat, was Tuvok erlaubt, den Radius, in dem Gar es erhalten haben könnte, einzugrenzen. Das Erz an Bord der Voyager würde ein (synthetisches) radioaktives Isotop von Iridium sein, mit einer Halbwertszeit zwischen 2,5 Stunden (195Ir) und 73,83 Tagen (192Ir). Diese Episode nimmt sich auch kritisch des Gesundheitswesens der heutigen Zeit an, welches sich allem Anschein nach genau in die hier dargestellte Richtung entwickelt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Critical Care (episode) es:Critical Care fr:Critical Care (épisode) nl:Critical Care Kategorie:Episode (VOY)